


Wouldn't have it any other way

by FallenAutte



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Post-Season/Series 06, jay talks about what he learned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAutte/pseuds/FallenAutte
Summary: Jay learned a lot of things about himself in Skybound, but one thing in particular has been plaguing his mind about his parents.





	Wouldn't have it any other way

Jay's heart races while he approaches his parent's junkyard; he doesn't know why he feels like he has to do this, but with the lights becoming more clear in the distance, he decides it's too late to back out. The rev of his bike's engine isn't nearly loud enough to drown out his racing thoughts.

The junkyard becomes more clear in view, and he can somewhat hear Ed's voice while he rambles at some sort of machine. A clang of metal suggests that he hit whatever it is with a wrench, and Edna's voice pipes up: "Don't be so frustrated, dear. You know it's not good for your health."

"I know, honey, I- Jay?" Ed cuts himself off when Jay skids his bike to a halt just inside the fence surrounding the property, cutting the engine and hopping off into the cloud of dust that was kicked up from his entrance. He removes his helmet and tosses it next to the abandoned motorcycle, which stands propped up against a pile of discarded microwaves and torn up tires.

"Hey Mom, Dad," he greets, attempting - and failing - to mask the anxiety in his voice. Edna runs over to embrace her son in a hug which he gladly returns, though he feigns embarrassment when she kisses him on the cheek.

"It's so good to see you, Jay! What made you decide to stop by?"

"Not that we're complaining, of course," adds Ed, while he approaches the mother-son pair with a warm smile on his aged face. "It's just quite unlike you to visit without a call first."

Jay laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck when he realizes he had forgotten to do that. "I wanted to talk; have some things on my mind lately."

"Oh, I hope they're not too bad, but you know we can help you if they are." Edna takes Jays hand and pulls him over to the trailer, with Ed trailing behind the two of them.

He peers over at what Ed must have been working on when he arrived; a large metal box with many ports for wires and plug ins. It must be some sort of generator or computer, though judging by its size, Jay’s former guess seems more likely.

"You know, I can take a look at that if you're having trouble with it." Ed follows his gesture while Edna urges Jay to take a seat in one of the beaten up lawn chairs set up outside the trailer, hurrying inside to get drinks or snacks for them.

"I would appreciate that. Thank you, Jay."

The junkyard isn't much, but it's home; it's what has always been Jay's home before the Monastery, and the Bounty. It was the place he could always go back to if life became too stressful. He appreciates it, and part of him can't believe that he could have ever  **wished** for anything different.

Edna returns only a few moments later, carrying a tray with glasses and a pitcher of iced lemonade and various snacks. She sets it on the small table and pours Jay a glass, which he accepts with gratitude. The sun bears down with relentless heat in the late summer noon, so the refreshment is greatly appreciated.

"Now, what is it you wanted to talk about, sweetie?" Edna takes a seat on the other side of the table beside Ed, who had poured himself a glass of lemonade and was sipping at quietly. Jay's anxiety returns.

"I uh-"

He struggles to bring the words to his lips. He takes a sip of his drink to wash down the unease, but the dryness of his mouth doesn’t leave.

"I've found something and I wanted to bring it up with you…"

The looks his parents give him urge him to continue, and he clears his throat.

"Am I-" He swallows.

"You're not my birth parents... _ are _ you?"

Silence.

His heart races; he almost feels like his parents could hear it if they listened hard enough. He can’t bring himself to look at them while the silence persists.

It feels like ages of silence pass by when the truth is that only a few seconds span in the void of sound.

"...We found you as a baby, on the doorstep of this trailer…" He's heard this before, but it doesn't upset him any less. "Your birth parents left a note, telling us that you would never have been happy to be raised with them, so we took you in and raised you as our own." Jay nods, too numb to speak after Edna. "What made you think to ask?"

Jay's mouth is even drier than before, and he licks his lips in a feeble attempt to ease himself. "I received a letter," he begins, though not entirely false, it isn't true either. Not in  _ this  _ turn of events. "Addressed to me from my father, but I knew it wasn't you." He looks to Ed while he says this. "It was typed, and formal, entirely different from your letters. I didn't get a name but, it got me thinking about this."

Ed, who had been silent up until now (it’s always somewhat unnerving when either of his parents are silent), finally speaks up, his voice gentle and so full of love. "We don't know who your real parents were, they kept themselves anonymous in anything they sent us, even if these were scarce. But they were always interested in your growth.”

Hearing this seems to ease Jay’s anxiety a bit, and a small smile even tugs at his lips which he hides into his drink. “Thanks for telling me the truth.”

“Would we ever lie to you, dear?” Edna’s warm tone holds a gentle laugh. Jay can no longer hide his newfound happiness.

“I suppose not.”


End file.
